


Untitled

by Ivansher



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack, M/M, 杯霜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 维京人不会放过送上门的猎物。
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> 24岁Hiccup×14岁外表Jack

Jack把脚缠上Hiccup的腰，苍白的脚趾轻轻摩挲背部。察觉对方的气息变化，他勾起唇角，舌尖轻舐上唇，眼神挑衅。

Hiccup早对Jack的捉弄习以为常，可这是另一种体验。他熟知的Jack是孩子气的集合体，而青涩稚嫩的面孔背后除了漫长岁月，还有此刻呼之欲出的危险气息。

不过没什么好怕的。维京人不会放过送上门的猎物。


End file.
